Sleeping Sun
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Saix regretted that fight with Axel. Now he's left to wonder about what could have been, while caught in the painful memories. Includes Character death. Axel x Saix.


Sleeping Sun

A Kingdom Hearts One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not Own Saix or Axel. They belong to Disney and Square Enix

A/N: I decided to put my depression to good use. This one-shot has angst and character death. No likey? Then don't read it.

Saix sat in his room looking out at the heart shaped moon trying to come to terms of what had happened. Everything was falling apart before him, the only light he had in his life had faded on their last mission. It wasn't even a very pleasant mission, and the words he spat out echoed in his head. If he had a heart it would be aching in regrets and sorrow. The day started replaying back in his mind, showing him the harsh reality of what happened.

He and Axel were sent on a mission to Agrabah, no big deal. What made that day torture though was the fight the two had gotten into the night before. Axel accused him of being cold and uncaring, which he really was. That was the truth, but what he had said in return tore the two apart.

"Your to clingy, and honestly I don't love you!" Saix had snapped back out of a blind rage after their dinner was ruined.

The look on Axel's face haunted him. It was a mix between betrayal and being sent over the edge. Neither of them would apologize to each other that night. It was spent in separate rooms and then by a wall of malice and hatred. The mission would be dragging on forever because of it, and would ultimately cause several problems.

Saix looked back out his window and sighed, more memories of that day began to replay in his mind. Causing the blue haired nobody unfelt agony and guilt. Why did he push him away so harshly? Why did he say those things when he knew that he never meant them. All he wanted was to forget that day, even better wish that it had never happened.

"I hate you!" Axel screamed at the blue haired man throwing one of his beloved Chakrams at him.

Saix had blocked easily and glared at the red headed nobody, "Well I never could stand you even when we had our hearts! You were so naive and reckless. I was only your friend out of pity"

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Do I really have to? You know the truth, Lea"

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Axel yelled tackling Saix to the ground.

Both of them had been caught up in their fight that they had failed to noticed the large heartless that had closed in on them. It was a giant crab like creature and had come up on them fast. Before either of them could get their weapons the heartless had thrown Axel off of Saix and let out a horrible screech. With one swift move it caught him in its claws and tried to squeeze the life out of the nobody. Saix even swallowed his pride and yelled in pain.

What he didn't expect was the fallen Axel coming to his rescue. Axel sliced off the heartless' arm and got in front of Saix defensively. Saix lay there dazed, why? Why was Axel trying to protect him? Even after he had been a cold hearted jerk to him. He watched as Axel fought the heartless and he won, but not until he was stabbed through the chest, and through one of his lungs.

"Lea!" Saix called out catching the falling man looking down.

Axel laughed a little, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Saix was about to say something but a sudden sandstorm picked up and he had to find shelter for himself and the dying man in his arms. He found a small cave close by and held Axel close to him watching the sand fly outside of the small hole they had crawled through. He couldn't believe that things were coming to this. Axel wasn't allowed to die, he was kind to everyone. It should have been him that was laying in the others arms getting ready to meet death.

"Isa?" Axel asked absentmindedly, his breathing growing heavier.

Saix looked down his golden eyes meeting those emerald ones, "Yes Lea?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About?"

"About me being to clingy...and...Being my f-friend out of pity?"

"No...I didn't mean any of it..."

"Good" Axel coughed and looked about ready to cross over, "I didn't mean any of it either..I know this won't mean much to you..but I love you Isa..I always have"

Saix was about to say something back, but Axel fell limp in his arms a cocky smile on his face. Saix looked horrified, how dare he die on him without saying goodbye! He looked down sadly and closed those two green orbs one last time. Holding the cold body close to him and waiting for the sandstorm to die down. Each minute holding the empty dead body was torture for him. Why didn't he fade back into darkness like the nobodies were supposed to? Why was he holding the body of the one person he loved, and suffer from it?

"I loved you too, Lea. I always did" Saix said quietly and carried the body of his fallen friend back to The World That Never Was.

No one could believe that Axel had been killed, or that he didn't fade back into the darkness until they saw the body themselves. What had them all curious though is why Saix had become so protective of him, and even arranged to have a funeral preformed for him. Xemnas snapped at him harshly, but Saix wouldn't let him get to him. No he had lost the only light that was in his life, now it was sleeping eternally.

The funeral was small and private, Saix was the only one there to say farewell. Since then it had been a week since his last mission. He looked back out at the heart shaped moon and put his hand on the glass. Next to him sat one last present from the man he loved. Axel had left behind his beloved chakrams from when they were younger. Those were Saix's prized possessions now. Holding them close to his exhausted form the nobody started drifting off into a dark sleep. His mind drifted off to better times, and he failed to feel the gentle hand caress his cheek. Or hearing the gentle voice call out to him, that called on him to live in the memory.


End file.
